Teardrops on my pokeball? Lol
by Shaymin123
Summary: Sorry for the title....This is my first song pokemon fanfic....sorry if it isn't very good.... This song fanfic is based on Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. AshxMisty, very slight AshxDawn.


ANNNND here is my first song fanfic. Probably isn't very good.....I just wanted to experiment. Have fun with this!

* * *

_Ash looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I need him_

_Everything that we should be_

"What's thatja humming, Misty?" Ash asked me.

"Um........nothing." I said quickly.

"_Pika pika." _Pikachu muttered.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about _

_And she's got everything that I've got to live without_

"......And she just comes swooping in and grabs Shaymin!" Ash finished his story about his _friend_, Dawn.

"Oh......sounds interesting." I muttered.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked.

"Nothing.......nothing at all." I said, trying a smile but it turned out as a grimace.

_He talks to me_

_I laugh 'cuz it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

"Dawn was in her first contest, right? And of course she stunk. Buuuut, it was fun to watch." Ash said.

"Fat chance Ash, you weren't too hot out there yourself." Brock laughed. I laughed along with him.

"WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!" Ash groaned.

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night!_

"WAAAHOOOOO! Look at this letter everyone." Ash said, holding up a letter that had just come by Staravia. I could see stars in his eyes. I leaned over his shoulder and sweatdropped.

_Hi Ash, _

_What's up over at your end? I'm doing great. Piplup misses you and Pikachu and awful lot. I'm doing great in the Johto Grand Contest. I even ran into May! She told me to say hi for you. I was thinking maybe we could meet up sometime in Kanto when the Grand Contest is over. I'd love to meet Misty! Tell her I said hi. _

_Love,_

_Dawn_

"Well, you didn't have to tell me." I said grumpily.

"Wow Mist, what's gotten into you?" Ash asked.

"Hmmmmm......MAYBE HOW YOU'VE GOTTEN US LOST AGAIN!" I said, thinking quickly.

"HEY THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!!!!!" Ash shouted.

"Guys......" Brock started.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star_

_He's a song_

_In the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

"BUT HE STARTED IT!" I shouted.

"NO, SHE STARTED IT!" Ash shouted back.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO STARTED IT JUST SHUT UP!" Brock shouted. And then of course a pretty girl had to come down the road. "OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SO PRETTY!!!!!!" Brock said, throwing himself at her feet. I sweatdropped. _Just like old times, _I thought.

"Oh, give it a rest." I said, pulling him back down the road by the ear and Ash silently sniggering.

_Ash walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes _

_So perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

"Hmmm. I think we're almost there." Ash said, crinkling a map.

"Really?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Yup. Let's see.....we should be heading North.....which is.....this way. Or maybe it's this way. Or possibly it's this way.....HEY!" Ash shouted as I pulled the map out of his hands.

"Let's see here........ASH YOU'VE BEEN READING THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN!!!!!" I shouted at him. "WE'RE NOT NEAR VIRIDIAN CITY WE'RE NEAR PALLET TOWN!!!!!!!!!"

"Well then maybe we can visit Mrs. Ketchum then." Brock said pleasantly.

_She'd better hold him tight_

_Give him all the love_

_Look in his beautiful eyes _

_And know that she's lucky cuz_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who keeps me wishing on my wishing star_

_He's a song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do_

"Ash, Ash, Ash!" A girl's voice cried. We all turned around. A girl with black hair wearing a peaked ski cap, a nice dress, and pink scarf with a Piplup was running toward us.

"Dawn!" Ash said. As she hugged Ash, I had to look away.

"Hi." Ash said.

"Hi!" Dawn said breathlessly.

"_Pip piplup!" _The Piplup said.

"_Pika pikachu!" _Pikachu said.

"Are you Misty?" Dawn asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Hey! I'm Dawn. I've heard so much about you!" Dawn said. I gave Ash a quizzical look. He started blushing furiously.

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

"Sooooo, Ash, what are you going to do about it?" I overheard Dawn say in her tent.

"Do.....do about what?" Ash asked nervously.

"Your crush of course!" Dawn said. I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. _His crush? Oh no. _I thought.

"Wha-what crush......I don't know what you're talking about......." Ash said unconvincingly.

"We _both_ know what and who you're talking about. I can see it, and so can you." Dawn said. I plugged my ears. I didn't want to hear any more of this conversation. I was right, Ash liked Dawn, not me. The words thudded in my ears, _not me, not me, not me, not me. _

"What's up, Misty?" Brock asked, sitting next to me. I sweatdropped and took my fingers out of my ears.

"Um.......nothing." I said.

_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's a song in the car_

_I keep singing don't know why I do _

"On the road to Viridian city! Mmm yea! On the road to Viridian City!" Ash sang horribly.

"Ash......please stop singing....." I muttered.

"WHAAAAAT????" Ash said. I sighed.

"Oh, nothing." I said.

"Ash seems excited that we're going to Viridian City." Dawn laughed.

"Hahaha, I guess." Brock said.

"Yeeeeeeeees I am veeeeeeeery eeeeeeexciteeeeeeeeed." Ash said in a very drawn-out way. I laughed.

_He's the time taken up _

_But there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into_

"Wow Mist, you look great." Ash said. It was almost time for the Pokémon Competition in Viridian City, and we all had to dress up.

"Hahahaha, thanks." I laughed nervously.

"I'm so excited!" Brock said. "Just think of all of the beautiful girls that will be there! Ahhh, oh joy!" I sighed deeply.

"Hahaha, you're always looking for girls, Brock." Dawn said, coming into the room wearing her dress. _She looks much better than me_, I thought.

****

After the Pokémon Competition, there was a great ball. Ash won, of course. I sat watching the dancers.

"Um.......Mist......?" Ash asked, sitting next to me.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Do you maybe.....want to dance with me.....?" Ash asked.

"Sure!" I said, leaping to my feet.

_Ash looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_


End file.
